When I loved you
by GoodbyeLove4
Summary: Allie and Noah go through live together with thier love. Marriages, children, and deaths..Thier love will go throught tough stuff
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
Staying forever  
  
My new story on the notebook...i love the book. I decided to write a fic on it. I hope you like it and cherish the book like I do. Bubbles  
  
Allie walked towards Lon. She has to choose between him or her true love, Noah. Lon walked towards her also. She looked down at the ring he had givin her. She sighed and looked up to Lon. He knew what was coming. "Hi Lon"  
  
"Hi, wanna go somewhere else to talk?" he asked. She nodded and they walked to the old Methodist church and sat on a bench on front the church.  
  
"Lon, I am sorry...I have yo stay. My heart belongs to Noah" Allie explained. He held her hand as she told him that she has to stay with Noah.  
  
"Stay with me Allie. I love you, please go and stay with me" he pleaded.  
  
"Lon, I care for you but not the way I love Noah"  
  
"Allie come on" he said after 30 minutes of pleading. She stood up and turned to face him, to make him understand that she had to stay.  
  
"I can't go back to you, I am sorry" she answered as she sat back down. For awhile they sat in silence. Lon stood up and asked to take Allie back to her car. He now understood why Allie was leaving. She loves Noah.  
  
"Noah is a very lucky man" he said finally. Allie got in her cat and drove off. She also never looked back to her past. This is now the future.  
  
Noah was thinking about how she didn't look back. He love her more than anything. 14 years of forgotten love has been loast and now found. Years of them thinking about eachother. Letter were written but didn't ger read or sent.  
  
Noah saw a car come to the house. Allie got out of the car. He smiled and ran outside. He stood on the porch looking at how beautiful she was.  
  
"I have to stay with you, Noah" she said. He walked over to her and smiled more. She kissed him and they shared a passionate kiss. "I love you Noah" she said after the kiss they shared.  
  
"I love you too" They shared another kiss. The kisses keep getting longer than the ones they had. They saw clouds form above. They knew another thunderstorm was coming. They looked at eachother and smiled. They went inside and sat in fornt the fire noah made eariler. Allie was happy the picked Noah. She loved him then anything and wanted him more than anything. "Allie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you marry?" Allie turned to him and smiled and nodded. He smiled and kissed her. She kisses back and another passionate kiss was produced. It was deeper than the other ones. They soon pulled away but Allie looked down at her finger. Her past was on her finger. Lon loved her and cared for her deeply.  
  
She knew that Noah would love her like he has loved her for 14 years.  
  
"Noah can i go to sleep, I have had a pretty hard to day?" she asked. He nodded and kissed her on the cheek. She stood and went to Noah's room. She went on his bed and read a letter he wrote to her.  
  
Dear Allie,  
  
I miss you already. Why did you leave? This summer was wonderful. I hope you miss me like I miss you. Ever since you left I have been thinking about you. You hair blowing in the wind. Your eyes looking into mine. Your lips on mine. Holding you all night after making love. I missing you all over. I am in love with you Allie. You make me different, when you are around. I am lucky that I met you. I love you Allie I always will.  
  
Noah  
  
She started to tear up. Noah wrote so beautifully. His poems he told her were beauitful. He was so romantic. She woundered what if she never met him. She would be married to Lon right now. She made the right choice to stay with Noah. She is now engaged to Noah. She is going to be with him forever.  
  
She fell alseep. Noah came upstiars and watched her sleep. She looked like and angel. He thought about how much she looked so beauiful. He got into andc slept. Sleeping next Allie was the best thing in the world to him. She felt warm. He fell alseep. They both slept in silence.  
  
Wow..this is an awsome chap. This chapter actually made me cry. lol anyways i hoped you liek this chapter. I g2g bye Bubbles 


	2. suprises

chapter 2

Second chapter to When I loved You. I hope you like the chapter. Ok well read then you have another job.

They told her parents that they were getting married. Her mother thought she wasn't making a mistake. Her father didn't know they were together. He still thought that Allie and Lon were still getting married. It was going to be the wedding of the century.

They had their wedding outside, it was beautiful. Noah's neighbors came. Allie's parents came also. Her dad walked down the aisle. Allie's friends and family smiled at the bride to be. Allie looked at Noah. He smiled and looked back. She looked so beautiful, he thought. She made it to the alter.

Noah took her hand. "The two love birds want me to recite a verse"

"Love is always patient and kind

Its never jealous

Love is never boastful or conceited

It's never rude or selfish

It does not take offence

And is not resentful

Love takes no pleasure

In others people's sins,

But the delight in the truth.

It us always ready to excuse,

To trust, to hope, and to

endure whatever comes."

Noah smiled at Allie. The reverend spoke again. "Noah take this ring and promise to love and protect Allie forever more" Noah took the ring.

"I promise" he said. He put the ring on her finger.

"Allie take this ring and promise to love and protect Noah forever more"

"I promise" Allie said. She put the ring on Noah's finger. "In the power invested in me. I pronouce you huband and wife" Noah and Allie kissed. They are now bonded and in god's love. The guest gave a round of applause to the new married couple.

"Were finally together" he said happily.

Allie nodded and they got into the car and they drove to the house. When they both got there, Allie just stood in front of the house and stared at it. She finally went in and sat on the couch. Noah camein the room and smiled at his wife.

"So..." he said.

"Yea" she answered. He went over to her and sat next to her. He then kisses her on the cheek. She smiiled and looked into his eyes. She smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you" he said. She looked deep in his eyes. His eyes weren't Lon's eyes. Whenever she looked in eyes, there wasn't the love Noah has. Noah has this though.

"I love you too" she asnwered.

Noah got up and kissed Allie on the cheek again. She looked at him confused. He smiled at her and she still stared at him blankly. "Its a surprise" he said.

Noah went outside and looked in the distance. Allie followed him. She looked in the distance and gasped. He smiled.

"Surprise" The carnival was in the distance.

"Remember the day I first met you"she nodded and smiled.

-Flashback-

Noah was meeting Fin and Sarah at the carnival. When he saw them, Allie was with them. She was beautiful. He skipped a beat. "Hey guys" Fin smiled as he saw his best friend.

"This is Allie by the way" Fin introduced.

Noah smiled. "Hey, I am Noah" he said, introducing himself.

They talked all night. Noah gave her his number hoping for to see her again.

That day was the best of Noah's life.

-End of Flashback-

"Wanna go now?"

"Yea" they got in his truck and drove to the carnival. They had a nice time there. Remembering thedays of 14 years ago. It was the best time of Allie's life. EVER!


End file.
